


understanding

by carolee_sea



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, Crack, Forgiveness, Hurt/Comfort, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 14:46:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9765800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolee_sea/pseuds/carolee_sea
Summary: He knew the books were capable of loving him. All it needed was persuasion.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this was written 2 years ago... better writing than i'll ever achieve today  
> enjoy! :^)

“Book chan..." Why won't u accept me Kurapika mumbled. The books kept on ignoring him. Tears leaked from kurapikas eyes. No one understood him like the books did, but now, even the books had given up on him...

I will make bookchan love me again!

Angrily, Kurapika got up and picked up the books. He shook them and loose pages filled with his notes fell out, drifting onto the floor. He had a mission and he was going to complete it.

He knew the books were capable of loving him. All it needed was persuasion.

"Book-chan..." Kurapika looked longingly at the brown-clad book lying beside him. He picked it up. "Please..." Kurapika was exhausted. There was no one to hate but himself. It was his own fault for neglecting Book-chan. He was the one who caused the mess. Tears streamed down his face. "Forgive me, Book-chan... he whispered into its pages. The book seemed to nod with understanding, even though books can't nod. Kurapika's tears of sadness began to turn into tears of joy. "You... you'll accept me for what I am? Book-chan... our relationship is closer than ever." Book-chan stared back into Kurapika's eyes. Slowly, Kurapika picked up the book and stroked the binding. With care, he opened up the book to the first page. It was just like before. "I love you, Book-chan." Kurapika murmured. He climbed into his hammock and began reading the book... then he shoved it up his ass because everyone knows books and people can't have hot sex.


End file.
